Pictures on Our Phones
by Nina of the Galaxy
Summary: [Laullie Appreciation week: Day 2 - Startled] When Oliver goes on a business Trip for a few days, Laurel goes into labor and she resigns herself to having the baby on her own till she gets a big surprise.


Title: Pictures on Our Phones  
Words: 2186  
Genre: Suspense/Romance  
Pairing: Laurel/Oliver  
Status: Done.

Summary: _When Oliver goes on a business Trip for a few days, Laurel goes into labor and she resigns herself to having the baby on her own till she gets a big surprise._

* * *

"You're gonna be there when I deliver right?" She asked him.

He nodded and kissed her forehead, "Of course, I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else, this will just take a few days," He told her as he picked up his bag and looked to Helena with a smile.

Laurel chuckled. "You make sure he comes back in one piece. I don't want to have to explain to this baby who their father is through story," She rubbed her belly.

Helena kissed Laurel's baby and then rubbed the side. "Don't worry, we're gonna be fine. Shouldn't take but a few days and you're a little out of service to this little penguin comes out," She said as poked the belly and the baby wriggled to kick where Helena poked.

"I'm gonna be fine," He promise as he kissed her one more time and nodded toward the door. "I'll make sure to get him back before the little jellybean comes out,"

Laurel kissed Oliver goodbye and Felicity came in and set her bag down and smiled. "My gorgeous Laurel and my precious godbaby," She said with a wide smile and her arms in the air.

"Aren't you going with them on the super spy trip?" Laurel asked with her eyebrow up.

Felicity shook her head. "No, along with helena, Oliver is bringing Sara. And John and I are gonna be here to help you through this trip." She said in friendly tone.

Oliver and Helena left to meet Sara at the airport and Laurel sat down.

Three days later, Laurel felt antsy, ready for Oliver to get home. Felicity and John were great, but Felicity was a little bit of a hoverer and John could only do so much to keep her off Laurel for at least a little while and get some day clothes on.

And this morning she hadn't wanted to get up in the first place, but they insisted that she should at least get up to stretch, but she just felt run down.

And with all of the worrying, it felt like much longer that he'd been gone than he was actually.

Laurel got up to go use the restroom and as she got up, she felt a bad contraction and gripped the doorjam. Felicity came over with a worried look on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Nope," She winced out as she rubbed her belly and tried to soothe it from the pain. "That was a contraction. This baby is gonna be here sooner than we thought," She said and a look of despair came over her face. "He's not gonna be here," She said as she cried a little.

"Shush," Felicity soothed as she smoothed over Laurel's hair. "Okay do you and Oliver have a go bag?" She asked as she texted John to come to her.

Laurel shook her head. "We haven't had the time. We've been so busy with work and the appointments. We meant to get to it, but we just figured we would have a little more time," She said as she howled again with another contraction coming.

"Okay, Laurel, I need you to listen to me, John is gonna help you into the chair and I'm gonna go call someone, and he's gonna get a pregnancy bag ready for you, okay honey?" Felicity asked and it took a few moments, but Laurel nodded again.

Diggle nodded to Felicity too. "Hey, Laurel, okay, so I have the list and you're gonna tell me where we can find these things okay?" He asked.

Felicity went out of the room and called Oliver. It almost went to voicemail when he picked up. "Kind of in the middle of something Felicity," He gritted through his teeth.

"If you don't get it done fast and get on the next plane home, you're gonna miss the birth of your baby," She told him.

She heard an arrow zoom past and didn't hear anything from him. "She's not supposed to be due till next week," He said as he fired off another arrow.

"Yeah, well tell that to her contractions," She told him. "I'm serious. She's devastated about the fact that you might not be there. Seriously, even if you have to leave Helena there, you need to get back. Like now." Felicity told him. "I haven't told her that I've called you. I thought it would be better if we could surprise her."

He shot another arrow and she heard him walking and then he heard murmuring. "I should be able to call you in about two hours, do you think that we can stall the birth of my baby for a few hours?" He asked.

She looked in on Laurel who looked like she was in a lot of pain. "I wouldn't say you had that long, but get here as fast as you can and I can see if I can calm her down, okay?" She told him. "Just try and get here as fast as you can."

"Don't worry," He said in his arrow voice, "We've got one more target and then we'll be on our way home,"

Felicity went in and looked to John and he shook his head and Felicity just gathered a breathe and went over to Laurel. "Hey, why don't you tell me a story, okay? Let's get your mind off the baby." She said as she took Laurel's hands in hers. "What do you think their first day of MIT will be like?" She asked.

Laurel, despite herself, laughed a little and winced at the pain the laughter caused her abdomen. "The baby isn't going to MIT." She said as she hook her head.

"Oh, we'll see about that. This baby has a first class ticket to MIT. It's gonna be a little genius hacker before the age of twelve."

"Baby," She said through labored breaths, "is going to Yale. Best University." She nodded.

Felicity grinned and rubbed Laurel's belly. "This baby is gonna be so spoiled, with its smart mommy, smart godmommy, and its smart, well, experienced daddy."

"Oh, god, another one," She said as she let out a little bit of a scream and curled into a ball. Felicity looked to Diggle and he went faster with packing the last few things into the baby bag.

Felicity patted Laurel's knee to get her attention. Laurel looked at her through sleepy eyes. "Babe, we're gonna get you to the hospital in about twenty minutes," She told Laurel.

Laurel shook her head. "I can't have this baby without Oliver here. He said he'd be there," She refused to budge from the chair.

"Laurel, honey, this baby is coming whether Oliver is there or not. You and I, we're gonna go to the hospital. But you know, I'm sure, that he's gonna be here as soon as he can," Felicity softly told her.

She got up from the floor and helped Laurel up out of the chair and helped her get into some comfy shoes and made sure her purse was packed with all of the essential other things that she would need.

She took Laurel to the car and they were about to get in the car when her water broke. Laurel panicked and Felicity took Laurel's head in her hands. "That's normal. We just need to get you to the hospital okay?" She said as she guided Laurel into the car and Diggle came out with the bag. Felicity took it and threw it in the back of the car and buckled Laurel in before going over to him. "Can you please hose that down?" She asked him. "I'm gonna get her to the hospital. And make sure Ollie knows that's where we're headed."

She drove the car to the hospital as fast as she could, and she really wished that she had someone else in the car, so that she could hack the streetlights so they didn't have to wait in traffic because Laurel's moaning was damn near killing her. The woman was in a lot of pain and wanted her baby's father which was normal, but she couldn't exactly make Oliver get on that plane.

Once they were in the hospital, Laurel wiped some of the sweat off her brow. "I'm gonna have this baby and he's not gonna be here. I should have just expected it," She said with a little bit of a laugh.

"Don't worry," The doctor said. "A lot of mommas go through this when the baby daddies are at work, but it's okay, honey. This baby still has you and you still have a little time before it comes. So daddy could come." She said as she went back out of the room.

A couple of hours went by and the doctor came in. "Just a couple more minutes," The doctor said.

Felicity went to the door with the doctor, "Wait, aren't you staying here?" Laurel asked as she held onto Felicity's arm.

"I'm gonna be right back, but I need to make a call," Felicity said as she left. She speed dialed Oliver and the thing went to voicemail. "Dammit, come on, Oliver. Your baby is coming. Come on,"

Felicity came in and smiled to Laurel. "Ready for the baby?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's not coming, we might as well get this baby out of me, so I can hold it," She said through the tears.

Felicity stroked Laurel's hair. "I'm sorry, he couldn't be here," She said.

"I wouldn't say that," Oliver said as he opened the door.

Laurel's face broke out into a smile. "I thought you weren't going to make it," Laurel said as she kissed his face, wincing through the pain, but she couldn't imagine anything happier.

The doctor came in, "Oh, I see we got a daddy. Right in time too, it's time for the beautiful momma to push," She said.

After everything, the doctor looked to Oliver and Laurel and smiled, "Here's your new baby girl," She said as she gave the baby to Laurel and Oliver kneeled right by the bed. "I'll let you guys all meet."

"Hey, Laur, I'm sorry you almost went through this alone," He said.

She shook her head. "I have to admit, I didn't think you were gonna make it. But you always surprise me." She said as she kissed him. "So what should we name her?"

He stood up and took his shoes off, took a stealthy picture of her with the baby in her arms and climbed into bed with her. "What do you want to name her?" He asked as he cuddled both of them. He looked at his sleeping baby and he just saw the most gorgeous baby.

"I think we should name her Olivia April Jane Lance-Queen," She told Oliver. "What do you think?"

He nodded. "It sounds perfect, but you know if this baby is gonna be a Queen, maybe its mommy should be too?" He asked as he took a ring box out of his pocket.

"I can't put that ring on right now, I'm all bloated an swollen," She said as she shook and he took the baby in his hands.

He nodded. "There's no ring in the box right now, but I figured that once you're feeling better, we'd buy you a ring?"

She nodded her head vigorously and put it on his shoulder. "We're gonna be a family, together."

"Did you ever doubt it?"

"No," She whispered, "But the marriage proposal was a shock. I didn't peg you as the marriage type. You know I would have been fine if we stayed not married right?"

"I know you'd be fine," He told her. "But I finally found the girl I wanted to marry and I realized that I would never exactly be happy if I didn't ask her to do that very thing."

The doctor came in with the paperwork and looked to Oliver and Laurel with the baby in their arms. "You know that baby is gonna need to sleep in the natal unit right?" She asked with a laugh.

"Could you take a picture of us?" She asked as she took her cell phone off the hospital table. The doctor nodded and took a picture of the happy family. "Okay, let me take baby, you take paperwork, and get some sleep mommy,"

"You're a mommy!" Oliver said.

She nodded. "Yeah," She said, "And you're a daddy."

"We're gonna be interesting parents," He told her, "But you should get some sleep,"

She shook her head. "Only if you stay with me right here. I spent too much time worrying on where you might be today. I just want you here when I wake up, okay?" She asked him.

He looked over to the doctor to see if he could stay, "I promise, I won't tell anyone. You wouldn't believe how many of these I actually get. And she was good," She told him.

Oliver snuggled in. "You know that Thea's gonna wanna get all the pictures in the morning?" He asked, opening one eye.

"Tell Felicity to get my makeup," She groaned.


End file.
